


澳耀 | Fireworks

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: 澳耀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	澳耀 | Fireworks

Fireworks

王濠镜站在落地窗前，夜空晴朗，霓虹闪烁，是适合有烟火来助阵的景色。

套间里只有主厅的桌边开了盏小灯，小团暖色光影映在玻璃上，帘子挡住了一半，剩下那一半，是王耀在桌前斟酒。

液体倾倒而出，是今晚的第二杯。王濠镜侧身转向他，看见王耀托着腮瞥过来，暗红酒液一晃一晃，嘴角勾起，向他发出邀约。王濠镜只是摇头，因为笃定王耀一定会走过来，走到他身边，被他圈进怀里。

王耀当真放下酒杯走了过去，抚上王濠镜的手臂，指尖最终在脸颊停留，温温热热的，引向深吻的开始。亲吻结束后王濠镜磨着王耀的唇瓣没让他走，一心二用攥着帘子彻底盖住浓重夜色，现在屋内只有低调光源裹住的拥抱人影。他低下头去蹭王耀的鼻尖，语调模糊而轻快：“先生这是醉了？”

“怎么，我非要醉了才能亲自己男朋友吗？”王耀衔着笑意再一次吻他，唇舌的追逐里脚步也被有意牵引，小腿挨到了沙发边上，往下一坐，而王濠镜早有准备，立即弯腰伏在了王耀身上。

接吻是习以为常的亲昵。王耀抵着靠背仰起脸，他主动与王濠镜接吻时常常轻盈而干脆，唯独王濠镜有着轻而易举霸占他更多的本事，今晚连助兴都算不上的酒精热起来烧得他自己也更想朝王濠镜贴得更近。王耀不与他争，他要就大大方方地给，卷了舌尖便缠上去。王濠镜的兴奋点他当然摸得准，这人模糊笑着撑住沙发调整姿势才得以继续吻下来，王耀笑了，他很满意这样的效果。

王濠镜缓下来，手摸上王耀的浴袍，没有再多动作，却在明知故问：“真的没醉吗？”

王耀干脆很放松地继续仰头，披散的长发枕在沙发靠背上，闭起眼，在黑暗中想象着王濠镜的样子。那盏小灯充其量只是补充的小小光源，扑在他脸上，浅淡勾出棱角分明的线条，只看一眼都觉得享受。王耀在对方颇熟练的爱抚中回想，这人在落地窗前的背影，外面各种灯光闪烁，也许没发现自己小酌时也在看他。

泛着潮意的轻吻贴了上来，王耀惬意地睁眼，勾住王濠镜又亲上去，亲到半路就眯起眸子，指尖扫过他的脸颊，侧对着光源的脸部线条一半清晰一半模糊，在现实中勾勒了太多次，从遐想里睁眼总能与眼前画面重叠。

亲吻却没像想象中痴缠着继续，他等来的是探进浴袍的微凉。

按理说那点酒对王耀而言实在不算什么，都不足以混成明显的气味；亲热起来那点热度却一再蹿高，唇舌交缠时王濠镜也觉得有更浓烈的酒味吸引着他，当真是一剂致命的药引，注定让两人不断沉迷。

王濠镜侧身坐在一旁，也不管姿势别不别扭，轻易松开了浴袍，指尖的探寻跟亲吻一样又轻又软，与呼吸缠绕交错。起初还觉得是暧昧的试探，过后又想这是坦荡的索求。王耀歪着头睨他，发丝垂下来遮住些视线，看不清楚便不再看了，他再次在黑暗里描出对方的动作，缓缓下滑，摸到了腿间。

爱抚揉动仍是熟悉的节奏，王耀很是受用，被摸得全身放松。他挪了几下更舒服地歪倚着，腿也张开，接着听见王濠镜吸着鼻音轻轻笑了下，不知道在笑些什么，但很扰动王耀的心弦，又酥又麻。王耀仍旧没睁眼，摸到摁在自己腰上的那只手：“笑什么呢？”

王濠镜的笑声很轻，听见王耀这么问，声音便大了些，夹着点低缓的气音，亲王耀的唇瓣，一触即走。身旁座位的热源离开，温热触感很快移到了下面。

王耀摸索着沙发，多出的抱枕和靠垫并不在手边，他只得作罢，指尖搭在边上捏紧。周遭一片安静，王耀还是能想象出他的笑，低沉嗓音这会不在耳畔，只有灼热气息扑在腿间皮肤。他忍不住掌心覆眼，那热度着实很高，呼吸之间的潮湿和燥热并存，都在提醒他来自恋人的抚摸和舔舐。他晃晃头看向沉寂的顶灯，窗帘遮光不错，没有漏进室外种种绚丽，此刻天花板没有寻常补充的五彩影子，王耀突然想看那光怪陆离的色彩映在王濠镜身上，唇瓣开合，但思绪翻涌，他可能听不到。

对示爱可以坦然，情爱的场合里却不是习惯太多言语的类型，王濠镜更常温和地吻下来，抚摸和啃咬比甜腻爱语还要有效得多，闷哼加上低喘，是往火里浇的油，王耀偏偏喜欢听。  
王濠镜在吮吸时还不忘折腾腿根，王耀被掐狠了就想动了动腿，王濠镜这才又放轻力度，从喉间挤出点捉不住的声响，低下头时发丝会扫过他，很容易就能让王耀再兴奋些，王耀自己都没发现。

阵线逐渐拉长的吮咬在燃烧王耀的理智，他的耐心决定放弃等待，回放着烟火一样的画面来回味数十秒的快感；王濠镜暂停了吞吐，在这时摸上胯骨，进而往王耀的手摸去，用着还有些模糊的咬字喊王耀：“怎么了？”

王耀还喘着气，后知后觉反握住王濠镜的手，直起身子看他坐在地上，疑惑地看向灯下显得格外透亮的眼睛。

王濠镜扣进指缝：“听见先生叫我了。”

有吗？王耀问了一声，嗓子有些干哑，思绪也逐渐停摆，自己又被动情的快感蒙住听觉而不自知，不知道该评价对方太有技巧还是该表示自己太过喜欢；几个吞吐后终于很畅快地发泄出来，王耀一边抚摸着柔软短发，一边看他刮走嘴边蹭到的黏湿，又迟迟没有下一步，终于开了口：“怎么不继续？”王濠镜却在这时站起来、搂住王耀施力卧倒在沙发上，咬住他嘴唇，又咬了喉结。

王耀被痒意逗弄得想笑，伸手勾在王濠镜颈后，故意舔走这人嘴角和下巴残留的黏腻，也去啃他喉结。被探进后面的颤抖也不阻碍王耀继续盖章，等手指撤出来、王耀已经紧紧抱着王濠镜、在他锁骨和肩上留了两个牙印，试图另外再吮个印子。

很快，王濠镜也给他戳了红印，干脆利索顶进去的时候还埋在颈窝细细地咬，算得上是两处夹击。王耀歪在沙发上躲不了，右腿一直蹭他，左腿垂下去随着推撞的动作轻晃，费了点力气才把身上人也夹出闷哼，欲望又烧起来，比烈酒还浓。

舌尖沿着王耀下颌线灵巧亲吻，啧出水声后王耀扭过头，看见小桌上的酒瓶和酒杯，闭上眼，淡橘色的光在面前晕开，比焰火更柔软可亲，铺在自己和王濠镜身上，让他忍不住就想揽紧对方，想要的暖和热只有彼此能给。王耀的指腹在王濠镜颈后摩挲着，继续往下，王濠镜已经停下冲撞的势头把人抱了起来，借着那点光，往主卧走去。

没开灯，跌进床褥就是陷进了彻底的黑暗，这类场合里最宝贵且具魅力的屏障。

王濠镜重新压下去咬人，王耀原先还被抱起来的走动顶得难受，这下身处柔软就顾不上繁杂感受，被压着腿也很乐意。手一路滑到腰后又返回，沿着肩颈线条抚上脸侧，力道轻柔，亲吻却有十足的狠劲。

“要不要再听几次？”王耀在恢复了节奏的顶弄里掐着他手臂问，完整句子跑完了才能觉出背后含有更多的诱惑，顾不得感慨情潮里的脑热冲动，王濠镜还没发现端倪，只俯下身蹭他鼻尖问他听什么，答案尚未给出，窗外姗姗来迟的烟花先迸出巨响。

王耀闭了闭眼睛。五光十色的烟火画面在脑海回旋，室外夜景确实值得烟火相衬，却只来得及欣赏助阵前的头半段景色。二人在室内相拥亲吻，舔舐留下的濡湿连成串，点出第二串痕迹，下巴，喉结，锁骨，再往下，王濠镜在吻他的心跳。

答案当然是王濠镜的名字；王濠镜在烟火响声的间隙里捕捉到零星片段，笑意根本忍不住。掰着腿顶进去一寸一寸往里嵌，他听见王耀更大声地叫了出来，喘息里夹着名字，很简单的称呼，抱在怀里就觉得爱意都要溢出来。王濠镜掐住腰想缓一缓，停下才觉得喘息愈发粗重，试着再推进去就只剩喟叹，再多字词涌上来也凑不出甜腻的辞藻，还是只能低下头贴在王耀耳边，喊一句先生。

我爱你，他说，不管烟花声响有没有掩盖轻得近乎呢喃的爱语，反复念着对心上人的爱称。耳后的小片皮肤被他逗弄得也升起一片潮热，他拂去些许汗湿的发丝，嘴唇一贴上去，王耀就抓住他的手，扭头瞥他：“你怎么还咬？”

那我不咬了？潮湿的笑声钻进来，与身下的动作结合在一起，啄吻柔和，推挤有力，王耀靠紧紧扒住身上人的肩头才不至于撞得摇晃破碎，叹着气承受峰值以前的肿胀，数不过来，且还没结束。

他在幽暗房间里重复描画王濠镜的轮廓，看不真切，但可以猜到压在身上、因姿势居高临下看过来的人，眉头蹙起来，那双眼微微眯起来注视他，会有低喘，身上同样被快感蒸得热气升腾。王耀也皱着眉，一半因为疼痛，一半因为酥麻，室外的声响愈发热闹，他开始想象焰火细长花瓣的色彩映在王濠镜身上，王濠镜在这时俯下身子亲他开始失焦迷离的琥珀。

“刚才骗你的，”他刮一下王耀的鼻梁，也没确定到底听没听见，抱紧了因汹涌快感而止不住震颤的王耀，听到恍惚的一句问句就继续说：“先生那时没喊我名字呢。”

王耀迷糊着也回抱他，叫不叫有什么，自己又不止一次因为动情而失神。但是王耀没说话，贴着腿蹭王濠镜，能把人激得再低下头来亲吻。

王濠镜果真亲了下去，伴随着不远处的庆祝倒数和烟火响声，他知道窗外所有人都在期盼伊始，他知道他和王耀又将相伴走过一年。他喊了声哥哥，然后等王耀抬起头来。

他满足地笑，舌尖勾着声音，卷入缱绻的亲吻：“新年快乐。”

FIN.  
08/02/2020


End file.
